Pokemon Rare Pairs: Ilexshipping
by Peanutpaw
Summary: Bugsy is training in the Ilex forest when he sees a strange boy. Bugsy/Celebi. Crackship. Second part in a series of pokemon rare pair fics


Disclaimer: i don't own pokemon

Summary: Bugsy is training in the Ilex forest when he sees a strange boy

Rating: K

Notes: celebi is in a gijinka form-for those of you who don't know, a gijinka is basically a humanized version of something not human, it's very common in pokemon

* * *

After several defeats in a row, Bugsy had decided it was finally time to do some training. With metapod, kakuna, and scyther in tow, Bugsy strode out of Azalea Town and into the Ilex Forest. The forest was dark for the time, but it always was, and light glittered through the leaves with the only sounds being the crunching of boots on the forest ground and the chattering of wild bug pokemon.

The first half hour was spent grinding near the exit, just in case anything happened; but as things progressed smoothly, Bugsy decided it would be fine to move deeper. Having scyther cut down a tree, they walked through the narrow passage carefully as to not disturb any sleeping pokemon. As their eyes landed on the small shrine their eyes widened and mouth opened slightly. The shrine, as old and decrepit as it was, it still shone as the sun beamed down; a symbol of good luck that warded off evil. It was a beautiful sight to behold.

Bugsy stopped, taking in the sight before them with a deep inhale. Eyes closed and head tilted down, they couldn't help but give a silent "thanks" to whatever force kept the shrine, the forest, and the town safe. As they stood in the silence, absorbed in the moment and atmosphere, they didn't hear a light giggle from above; and it wasn't until the small voice spoke up that they realized they weren't alone.

"Are you a trainer?"

Startled, Bugsy jumped, making an embarrassing squeak, and snapped their head up to the trees. Sitting on a branch that seemed too thin to hold anything more than a few bug pokemon sat a young looking boy. The boy had a messy mop of green hair with a cowlick sticking up awkwardly; he wore a dual colored, green jacket and tattered blue pants. He smiled widely and leapt down, causing Bugsy to flinch and tightly close his eyes at the thought of him crashing to the ground and breaking a bone. At the sound of feet landing on twigs, Bugsy slowly opened his eyes to see the boy gleefully crunching the twigs.

Eventually, the boy stopped and looked over at Bugsy. "Well? Are you?"

Bugsy paused, forgetting the last few minutes. "H-huh?"

"Hee hee, are you a trainer? You are, right? I can tell. You know how I can tell? It's 'cause you have pokeballs!"

"Uh, yeah, well, I'm a gym leader. I'm the gym leader of Azalea Town."

"Really?" The boy's eyes lit up and he skipped over to Bugsy, standing too close for comfort. "That's so cool! You must have become the leader recently! Is your other job taking care of this forest?"

"No, actually," Bugsy laughed nervously, "my second job is as an archeologist. I study the Ruins of Alph." The boy's smile grew smaller, but still held the same feeling, and he leaned back.

"That's pretty cool," he bounced on the balls of his feet before spinning around until his back was facing Bugsy. "I mean, the ruins are neat too. And, even if you don't care for this forest, you know it's always going to be protected."

Bugsy remained silent, watching the boy as he silently walked over to the wooden shrine. The boy hummed something that could be a song and placed a hand on the top of the building. Bugsy hesitated to say something, but decided against it and bit his lip, opting to watch the mysterious boy. As the sunlight flickered through the leaves, over the emptied space, Bugsy could almost swear they saw a pair of translucent wings on the boy's back.

Suddenly, the boy turned his head back, smiling at Bugsy. "As for your thanks earlier—all I want you do is just make sure your town is safe. That is a job of a gym leader, correct?"

Before Bugsy could reply the boy had once again turned to the shrine and a particularly bright ray of sun shone through the leaves, making them cover their eyes; when they opened their eyes the boy was gone. Stepping forward carefully, Bugsy inspected the shrine but found nothing.


End file.
